sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginnifer Goodwin
| birth_place = Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. | alma_mater = Boston University | occupation = Actress, voice actress | children = 2 | yearsactive = 2000–present | known_for = Big Love Once Upon a Time Zootopia | spouse = }} Jennifer Michelle "Ginnifer" Goodwin (born May 22, 1978) is an American actress. She is known for playing Margene Heffman in the drama series Big Love (2006–2011), Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard in the fantasy series Once Upon a Time (2011–2018), and Judy Hopps in the Disney animated film Zootopia. She also played Fawn in the Disney film Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast. Goodwin has also appeared in various films including Mona Lisa Smile, Something Borrowed, Walk the Line, ''Killing Kennedy'', He's Just Not That into You, and Ramona and Beezus. Early life Goodwin was born in Memphis, Tennessee. Her mother, Linda (née Kantor), is a former educator who later worked for FedEx. Her father, Tim Goodwin, formerly owned and operated a recording studio. Goodwin changed her name from "Jennifer" to "Ginnifer" to distinguish her name, and to assist in pronunciation of her name in her regional dialect.Stated by Goodwin on the Late Show with David Letterman, Wednesday, March 18, 2009 Her younger sister, Melissa Goodwin, is a stop motion animator on shows such as Robot Chicken. Ginnifer's mother is Jewish. Goodwin was raised attending First Unitarian Church, and later, Temple Israel. She was both baptized and had a Bat Mitzvah service. Ginnifer Goodwin. W Magazine. Retrieved 5 June 2014. In her youth, Goodwin was affiliated with the North American Federation of Temple Youth, and was active in BBYO at the Jewish Community Center in Memphis. She went to school at St. Mary's Episcopal School in Memphis, Tennessee. She then graduated from Lausanne Collegiate School in 1996, then attended Hanover College (majoring in Theater) for one year before moving on to earn her Bachelor of Fine Arts from Boston University. While a student at BU, she performed in numerous student short films, as well as several college and local stage productions. Goodwin was given the "Excellence in Acting: Professional Promise Award" by the Bette Davis Foundation, and graduated with honors. After her time at Boston University, she studied in England at Stratford Upon-Avon’s Shakespeare Institute, in conjunction with the Royal Shakespeare Company. The following year she earned an "Acting Shakespeare Certificate" at London's Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Career Goodwin first had roles in the NBC television programs Law & Order and Ed before appearing in the Comedy Central television movie Porn 'n Chicken. She later had substantial roles in the films Mona Lisa Smile, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!, Walk the Line—in which she portrayed Vivian Liberto, Johnny Cash's first wife—and Birds of America. She also played Dori Dumchovic in the dark comedy Love Comes to the Executioner. Goodwin played a leading role as Margene Heffman, the third wife in a polygamous family, on the HBO original series Big Love, which concluded on March 20, 2011. Goodwin has done voice work in the Adult Swim series Robot Chicken, where her younger sister Melissa works as an animator. In 2008, Max Mara honored Goodwin with a "Face of the Future" award, an award recognizing up and coming women in film. Goodwin played Gigi in He's Just Not That into You, which was released in February 2009. For this role, she received a nomination for the People's Choice Award for Breakout Movie Actress. In April 2009 she began filming Ramona and Beezus, playing "Aunt Bea". The film was released on July 23, 2010. From 2011 to 2017, Goodwin played a leading role in the ABC fantasy drama series Once Upon a Time. She played both the fairy tale heroine Snow White and her real world counterpart, schoolteacher Mary Margaret Blanchard."Once Upon a Time's Jennifer Morrison, Ginnifer Goodwin & Co. on Their Literal "Dream" Project" from TV Line (July 25, 2011) Goodwin and husband Josh Dallas exited the show at the end of its sixth season to move back to Los Angeles with their family. She and Dallas returned to the series for its series finale at the end of the seventh season. Goodwin voiced Judy Hopps, the protagonist rabbit police officer in Disney's Zootopia as well as Fawn in Disney's animated film Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast. She also voiced Gwen, a kitchen maid who wants to be an inventor, in the animated series Sofia The First. In January 2017, Goodwin was cast as Marianne in the Los Angeles production of Constellations. The play ran from June 14 to July 23, 2017 at the Geffen Playhouse. In 2019, Goodwin is set to appear in episodes of anthology series The Twilight Zone and Heartstrings. Personal life Goodwin dated actor Joey Kern and they became engaged in December 2010. They ended the engagement in May 2011. Goodwin subsequently began dating her Once Upon a Time co-star Josh Dallas in fall 2011. Goodwin and Dallas became engaged in October 2013, and married on April 12, 2014 in California. Goodwin and her husband have two sons, born in May 2014 and June 2016 respectively. Her first pregnancy was written into Once Upon a Time, however her second was not. In 2013, Goodwin stated that after leaving Memphis, she "...up and left Judaism for a very long time," and that, "For 10 years, there was nothing. No ritual. No tradition. No community." She later reconnected with her faith, and has said, "I was a Jew by birth, and now I'm a Jew by choice." Filmography Film Television Video games Theatre Awards and nominations Notes References External links * * Category:1978 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Memphis, Tennessee Category:Alumni of the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American Shakespearean actresses Category:American Unitarians Category:Boston University College of Fine Arts alumni Category:Hanover College alumni Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Lausanne Collegiate School alumni Category:Living people